La maldición del rey
by Asheelaz
Summary: (Universo Alternativo) El rey de Sweet Amoris cae bajo una maldición, y alguien importante para él desaparece misteriosamente. Decidido, parte en su busca antes de morir lenta y dolorosamente...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. Punto.**

**Prólogo.**

—_Vaya… otra nueva víctima…_

_Se encontraba dentro de un espacio totalmente oscuro, apenas podía ver sus propias manos… menos todavía ver quién era su interlocutor._

—_¿Quién eres? —le preguntó— ¿de qué estás hablando?_

_Una carcajada irónica y ensordecedora resuena en la oscuridad, haciéndolo estremecerse. De repente, aquella carcajada se detuvo, sucediéndole un prolongado e incómodo silencio._

—_Así que en verdad no lo sabes… —dijo la voz siniestra— entonces será más divertido para mí._

_Como si fuera cosa de un instante, la oscuridad comenzó a difuminarse de forma muy lenta, pero no lo suficiente como para ver del todo. Una mano pálida y delgada se manifiesta sobre su torso, haciendo que su cuerpo se paralizara mientras serpenteaba por este, dirigiéndose hacia su pecho. _

—_¿Quién eres? —preguntó otra vez— ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

_Una silueta de mujer, la dueña de aquella mano que lo tocaba con fría delicadeza, apareció frente a él. Los labios de aquel rostro, cubiertos en parte por su frondoso cabello y la oscuridad circundante comenzaban a entonar un idioma desconocido, un idioma que le hacía doler la cabeza con cada sílaba pronunciada. A medida que la ininteligible lengua lo inundaba, la mano apoyada en su pecho brillaba trémulamente, hasta que, de la nada, se introduce con violencia en este, para encontrarse con su corazón y apretarlo con saña. _

—_Ahora dime… mi rey… —dijo la mujer en un tono tan meloso como siniestro— ¿qué es lo que harás?_

* * *

El joven se despierta alarmado, con la respiración agitada y una notable sensación de dolor brotando de su pecho. Tentativamente, dirigió una mano hacia dicho lugar, sorprendiéndose en sobremanera cuando nota una protuberancia en el área donde su corazón latía intranquilo. Mirando hacia abajo con lentitud, el rey se encuentra con una cicatriz, cuyo tenue brillo azulado, formaba una especie de "S" alargada, en cuyo centro se dibujaba la forma de un diamante pequeño, además de una serie de ramificaciones que salían de ella, como queriendo marcar sus venas.

—¿Pero… cómo…? —murmuró sorprendido.

Los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla rodean su mente, haciendo que sudara frío cuando la violenta mano entrando en él apareció. Mientras sus dedos paseaban temblorosos sobre la cicatriz, pudo escuchar una serie de susurros casi inaudibles, los cuales se dio cuenta que hablaban en el mismo idioma extraño que escuchó cuando la mano se deslizaba sobre él.

—¡Su majestad! —interrumpió una mujer de larga cabellera castaña atada en una coleta alta, cuya mirada marrón manifestaba pánico.

—¡Mi rey Nathaniel! —le secundó otra mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos oscuros, mirando en el enorme y lujoso dormitorio, que apenas era iluminado por la blanca luna que se manifestaba detrás de la enorme ventana.

—Charlotte, Li… —dijo Nathaniel a través de la traslúcida cortina que rodeaba la enorme cama real— ¿qué sucede?

—Es… es… Lady Amber… —tartamudeó Li detrás de Charlotte— ella ha… ella ha…

Nathaniel se levanta de su lecho, encaminando sus pasos hacia las dos mujeres vestido solamente con un pantalón de tela gris suelto. De repente, Charlotte reprime un gemido cuando ve la cicatriz brillante en el pecho de su rey.

—Mi señor… —articuló Charlotte— ¿cómo se hizo…?

—¿Qué sucede con Amber? —la interrumpió Nathaniel ignorando su cicatriz.

—Su hermana… Lady Amber… no está…

Sin creer en las palabras de Charlotte, Nathaniel se dirige raudamente hacia la habitación de su hermana Amber, cruzando un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una de las puertas que se encontraba al fondo de este, cuyo ventanal daba a los jardines del castillo. Al entrar, el rey pasa directamente a la cama, tan grande como la suya, cuyas cortinas traslúcidas de color oro le mostraban que Amber no estaba ahí. Nathaniel voltea la cabeza lentamente, encontrándose detrás a Charlotte y Li, con miedo dibujado en sus rostros. Iba a dirigirse a ellas cuando su nueva cicatriz brilla con fuerza, haciéndolo temblar dolorosamente. Las doncellas se acercan a auxiliar a su rey, notando de inmediato el sudor frío que se manifestaba sobre su cuerpo mientras oprimía sus manos sobre su pecho.

—_Ahora dime… mi rey, —_se escuchó en su cabeza aquella misma voz de su pesadilla— _¿qué es lo que harás? _

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar algo, la vista de Nathaniel se oscurece, escuchando los gritos de Charlotte y Li como un murmullo lejano, perdiendo la consciencia al poco tiempo.

* * *

**Ahora bien, este es otro experimento de fic en el que he estado pensando desde hace meses sin que pudiera salir a la luz... hasta ahora (XD). En caso de dudas, críticas, consejos y demás, estoy a un review de distancia ;)**


	2. La alternativa

**La alternativa.**

Nathaniel se despierta de golpe, encontrándose de vuelta en su dormitorio, donde las azules sábanas y el beige cubrecamas lo cobijaban. Las cortinas traslúcidas, de un color más claro que las sábanas, dejaban pasar los rayos del sol… ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?

—Ya despertó…

Sentada en una silla cercana a las ventanas, se encontraba una joven, de corta cabellera rubia vestida con una túnica de color naranja pálido, la cual se entallaba a su cuerpo gracias a una faja blanca que llevaba puesta. La joven se acerca tímidamente hasta el borde de la cama, no traspasando las cortinas hasta que él le diera una señal de lo contrario. Nathaniel intenta levantarse de la cama, pero un dolor punzante proveniente de su pecho lo deja inmóvil en su lugar.

—Por favor, su majestad, no se esfuerce.

Preocupada, la mujer llega hasta su rey, apartando las manos de este del lugar afectado para posar las de ella allí, una tenue luz blanca apareció desde sus dedos, rodeando las manos totalmente. Manteniéndose un momento así, la joven logra calmar su dolor lentamente. Ya más calmado, Nathaniel nota la aflicción en la mirada marrón de su visitante.

—Gracias. —articuló Nathaniel débilmente.

—Estoy para servirle.

La joven rubia se disponía a levantarse de la cama, pero una mano del rey la obliga a permanecer sentada a su lado. Se sentía tembloroso contra su brazo.

—Dime… ¿qué ha… pasado?

—Anoche nos dio un buen susto, su majestad, —respondió la joven rubia quieta en su lugar— Charlotte y Li gritaban por todo el castillo que Lady Amber había desaparecido… con su majestad, inconsciente.

Ante la sola mención de la desaparición de Amber, Nathaniel se tensa e intenta erguirse otra vez sobre su cama, quedando sentado esta vez.

—Después de esto, unos guardias las ayudaron a llevarlo hasta su dormitorio y Lady Iris fue llamada a revisarlo.

—¿Tan… tan mal estaba?

—Mucho. La Suma Sacerdotisa no pudo combatir contra el poder de esa cicatriz que tiene en el pecho, así que fue a averiguar con La Cronista sobre el origen de esta, dejándome a su cuidado.

Era verdad para Nathaniel que aquella cicatriz era reciente, y que había aparecido después de despertar de aquella pesadilla de anoche…

—¿Y qué ha pasado desde entonces?

—Hasta el momento, el Chambelán (1) Farrés y la General Melody están a cargo de los asuntos del reino hasta que usted pueda estar en condiciones…

Sintiéndose mejor, Nathaniel se levanta lentamente de su cama, tambaleando sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al enorme ropero de madera oscura que se hallaba frente a la cama. La rubia lo sujeta por los hombros por miedo a que se cayera.

—Gracias… —dijo el rey abriendo el armario— creo que de aquí podré solo.

—¿Está seguro, mi señor?

—N-no creo necesitar ayuda para vestirme. —habló con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—De acuerdo… si necesita ayuda, estaré afuera. —respondió la joven también sonrojada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Espera, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Nayla, su majestad.

Y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, Nayla abandona el dormitorio real, esperando del otro lado hasta que Nathaniel estuviera listo…

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del castillo, dos personas se encontraban hablando de pie en el extremo de la enorme mesa de madera que ocupaba parte de la habitación misma. El gran ventanal dejaba entrar la luz que se posaba sobre la mesa y las sillas perfectamente alineadas bajo una alfombra roja; los muebles de madera alineados contra las paredes de clara piedra mostraban una serie de trofeos reales, viéndose dagas forjadas con el metal más fino y brillante, con detalles finamente elaborados junto con piezas de armaduras de brillo acerado, entre otros objetos como copas de oro o espejos finos y joyería, sobre los cuales colgaban cuadros que dejaban ver una gran variedad de personajes, de distinto género y edad.

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos claros se paseaba cerca del ventanal, su túnica azul marino ondeaba nerviosa debajo de sus rodillas junto al tabardo (2) que estaba sobre esta, el cual era color perla con bordados dorados, en cuyo pecho estaban bordadas tres estrellas de cuatro puntas, de la cual la del centro era la más grande, las otras dos estaban a sus costados, donde además se podía apreciar una pequeña corona debajo de ellas. Un poco más lejos, se encontraba mirado por el ventanal una mujer joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos azules, quien iba ataviada de una armadura de placas que se ajustaba a su estilizada figura, en especial su pechera, debajo de la cual se dejaba ver los bordes de una camisa celeste con mangas largas, cuyos extremos eran cubiertos por unos guanteletes metálicos. Más abajo, una blanca falda corta se ajustaba a ella, mostrando unas fuertes pero femeninas piernas que eran protegidas por unas botas de placas que le cubrían hasta sus rodillas. Además, llevaba una capa blanca, cuyo bordado era el mismo que tenía el hombre nervioso, solo que en una versión más grande.

—Esto no es nada bueno, —decía el hombre dando vueltas sobre su eje, haciendo resonar sus botas negras en el piso de piedra pulida— ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto? Es muy joven, y apenas…

—Lo sé, Chambelán Farrés. —lo interrumpió la mujer encarando al hombre— Apenas ha sido coronado como rey de Sweet Amoris… nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que tiene.

—La Suma Sacerdotisa y La Cronista andan investigando, ¿no es así, General Melody? Solo espero que ellas lleguen con algo.

De repente, la puerta doble de madera de la estancia se abre de par en par, sorprendiendo a los dos personajes. Detrás de estas, se mostraba Nathaniel, quien esta vez, vestía con una camisa blanca con mangas largas, pantalones azul claro y unas botas grises que le legaban a la mitad de las canillas. Traía puesto sobre la camisa el mismo tabardo que el chambelán, solo que el del rey era de color azul marino, además de una larga capa gris que le cubría los hombros y caía un par de centímetros sobre sus tobillos.

—¡Su majestad! —exclamó Melody acercándose a pasos agigantados hacia Nathaniel— debería estar descansando en sus aposentos…

Nayla estaba detrás de Nathaniel, apenas en el umbral de la puerta doble. Levantando la vista hacia la habitación, el chambelán miraba preocupado al rey, mientras que la general lanzaba su mirada de reproche hacia ella, como preguntándole el por qué está con el rey aquí y no en donde debería estar.

—Calma, Melody, —habló Nathaniel— ella hizo lo posible por cumplir su orden, pero yo insistí en venir.

—Pero mi rey, no debería estar en pie, menos todavía sin saber lo que tiene.

—Estaré débil, pero no me hace inútil.

La visión del rey le parecía borrosa por un corto instante, teniendo que sujetarse de la general para no tambalearse. Aprovechando que estaba apoyándose en ella, Melody lo guía hasta el extremo de la mesa cercana al ventanal, donde una silla de madera con tallados ornamentales le esperaba para sentar ahí a Nathaniel.

—Ahora, quisiera que me informaran sobre los asuntos actuales del reino.

El Chambelán Farrés, quien no había hablado desde que Nathaniel había puesto pie en la habitación, se aclara la garganta para luego acercarse un poco a él.

—Hasta el momento, la reconstrucción de las murallas del castillo se está haciendo de forma lenta, pero constante. —dijo en un tono seguro— Debido a la falta de recursos, no podemos apresurar el proceso.

—Aquella batalla de hace un año nos afectó en demasía. —murmuró Melody mirando por la ventana— Nunca pensé que…

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar su nombre, Melody. —intervino Nathaniel con un dejo de molestia— ¿Algo más, Chambelán Farrés?

—El comercio con los demás reinos se ha estabilizado. La seguridad del reino funciona de maravilla gracias a las patrullas regulares, y…

Mirando hacia el pasillo, Nayla ve como dos figuras se acercaban rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Eran dos mujeres, la primera tenía una larga cabellera naranja peinada en una trenza, sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo alegre y cándido que le daban un aire agradable, llegando ataviada con una túnica púrpura que se ajustaba a su torso, de cuello parcialmente abierto y de mangas cortas, debajo de las cuales dejaba ver otras mangas largas verde oscuro, con rayas negras en el extremo cercano a sus manos, calzando unos botines grises. La otra mujer, de corto cabello violeta oscuro y con pecas adornando sus mejillas, mostraba una mirada audaz y segura. Su vestimenta consistía de un entallado y corto vestido verde musgo con cuello abierto, cuyas mangas dejaban ver sus codos y estaba sujeta a sus caderas gracias a un enorme cinturón de cuero marrón, calzando unos mocasines marrón junto con unas largas medias color lima que alcanzaban la mitad de sus muslos.

—¡Iris, Peggy, bueno que llegaron! —dijo Melody emocionada.

La mujer del vestido verde se acerca hasta el rey cargando un enorme libro, pero antes de abrirlo, hace una leve inclinación con la cabeza para saludarlo.

—La Cronista Peggy a su servicio, mi señor. —se presentó la mujer sonriendo— Ahora, a lo que hemos venido. —concluyó colocando el libro delante del rey para abrirlo en una página específica.

—Pero esto es… —murmuró Nathaniel confundido.

Sobándose un poco las manos, Peggy le indica un símbolo de un brillante color azul que adornaba el centro de la página, el cual era el mismo que el rey tenía en su pecho, viéndose rodeado de un texto, aparentemente escrito en un antiguo idioma que apenas era usado en el presente.

—Según lo que pudimos encontrar en el texto, se dice que es una maldición. —dijo Peggy— Y no es una maldición cualquiera que la Suma Sacerdotisa pueda deshacer.

—Es por eso que me rechazó cuando intenté sanarla con mi poder. —se acercó Iris— Me temo que nos enfrentamos a algo grande.

Y sin más preámbulo, Peggy empezó a traducir para el rey lo que aquellas páginas de antaño decían. La marca azul que se mostraba era perteneciente a Ur-Banshee, una criatura tan antigua como malvada. Se contaba dentro de aquellos párrafos que el origen de Ur-Banshee proviene del tiempo posterior a la guerra de los Dioses Primigenios, los cuales terminaron de darle forma a este mundo una vez que la paz entre ellos se estableció. Algunos dicen que Ur-Banshee es el producto de la maldad y la locura de muchos de sus habitantes, otros dicen que nació de las pesadillas por el hecho de que solo se le ve en el plano onírico. El símbolo, proviene de una de sus heridas, y es su llave para entrar en los sueños de sus víctimas, influyendo la siguiente maldición: "En cada noche de luna azul, el maldito perderá facultades físicas y mentales hasta llegada la séptima noche, en donde la víctima siente un dolor indescriptible que lo hará morir mientras la luna azul se manifiesta majestuosa en el cielo…"

—¡¿La séptima luna azul, dices?! —exclamó Melody horrorizada— esto no puede ser cierto… —decía mientras caminaba hacia la suma sacerdotisa, tomándola de los hombros— dime que todavía podemos hacer algo…

—Intenté hacer todo lo que pude… —dijo Iris con tristeza— cada hechizo rompe-maldiciones que trataba era anulado en breve, e incluso intentó atacarme… y entre los diversos libros que buscamos con Peggy, solo este tiene información de esa cicatriz.

—¿Me están diciendo que debemos dejarlo morir?

—No sabemos cómo combatirla, y no sabemos de nadie que la haya sobrevivido o que nos dé más información…

—Un momento… —intervino el Chambelán Farrés— creo que sí tenemos a alguien que la haya visto.

Por un momento, todos miraron al chambelán como si hubiera dicho una tontería. Al ver las miradas incrédulas de los presentes, carraspeó un poco y prosiguió a hablar.

—Como he dicho antes, hay una persona que sabe un poco del tema… ¿o era que conocía a alguien que tuviera la maldición, o era una persona con información…?

—¿De qué está hablando, Chambelán Farrés? —preguntó Nathaniel sin entender.

—Es que… ¿recuerda el incidente de hace un año? —observó como el rey enarcaba una ceja por la confusión, animándose a hilar la idea— recuerdo que había una persona que tenía en su poder ese tipo de investigación, almacenada en la biblioteca del castillo…

—Nosotras procedemos de ese lugar y este fue el único libro que encontramos. —dijo Iris— además, gran parte de los libros que antes habían allí se perdieron gracias a ese incidente que menciona.

—Pero la persona que poseía ese conocimiento debe de estar viva, ¿verdad?

Todos se pusieron a pensar por un largo momento sobre las palabras del chambelán, pero es Nathaniel quien empieza a negar firmemente al mover su cabeza.

—No, definitivamente no. —dijo Nathaniel severo— Nadie sabe que fue de ella después de aquello, y me parece inconcebible que lo haya insinuado, Chambelán Farrés.

—Pero realmente no hay otra opción, —replicó el chambelán— es eso o… dejarlo morir dentro de las próximas siete lunas azules…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nathaniel se encontraba caminando con paso firme y rápido por los pasillos del pomposo castillo, casi todos alfombrados de rojo tapiz y adornados con diversas estatuas, armaduras antiguas o cuadros con diversos paisajes y personas, junto con ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz solar. A su lado, se encontraba Melody, quien se esforzaba en caminar al ritmo del rey para ocultar sus nervios. Finalmente, llegan al fondo de uno de los pasillos, donde encuentra una enorme puerta metálica que era custodiada por un guardia ataviado en una armadura de placas, cuyo casco apenas dejaba ver sus oscuros ojos a través de las ranuras que este poseía.

—Su majestad, General Melody. —saludó el guardia tomando una pose firme con su alabarda.

—Descanse, soldado, —dijo Nathaniel alzando una mano— necesitamos que nos deje pasar.

El guardia toma rápidamente un manojo de llaves que llevaba en el cinto, abriendo con una de ellas la puerta metálica para dejar pasar al rey y a la general.

—Deme las llaves. —ordenó Melody, recibiéndolas en el acto antes de seguir al rey.

Al entrar, Nathaniel toma una antorcha que se encontraba sujeta en una pared cercana, descendiendo por las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a un área algo más iluminada, donde más guardias lo saludan formalmente. El área nueva era un pasillo de paredes y suelo de roca firme y oscura, cuya iluminación le daba un aire duro y hostil. Las celdas que se manifestaban a los costados de este mostraban todo tipo de prisioneros, algunos jóvenes, otros viejos, unos con presencia agresiva y otros con miedo y desesperación en su mirar. No obstante, tanto el rey y la general pasaron de largo por ellos, llegando al fondo de este angosto pasillo, donde otra puerta metálica con una pequeña rejilla los estaba esperando junto a otro guardia en flamante armadura de placas metálicas.

—Su majestad, mi general, —los saludó el guardia— ¿qué los trae por aquí?

—Vamos a entrar. —sentenció Nathaniel cortante.

El guardia tenía ciertas dudas al respecto, pero al ver otra vez los semblantes de Nathaniel y Melody, lo hizo ver que iban en serio.

—¿Tiene las llaves? —preguntó el guardia con una temerosa voz.

Melody levanta una de sus manos, en donde tenía el enorme anillo de metal que contenía las llaves. Haciéndose a un lado, deja a la general abrir la puerta. Momentos después, el rey entra presuroso, con la general detrás de él y la puerta abierta junto a un guardia que ocultaba un rostro asustado debajo de su casco…

Ya dentro, Nathaniel extiende la antorcha hacia la oscuridad, encontrándose con una figura que estaba con los brazos extendido hacia el cielo gracias a las cadenas que colgaban del techo, las que lo mantenían parcialmente suspendido en el aire. Este penoso ser, para los ojos del rey y la general, era un hombre aparentemente joven, de una larga y sucia cabellera que llegaba hasta su pecho, y que desde las puntas hasta la mitad eran de un color rojo opacado, seguido de un color negro que llegaba hasta las raíces de su cabeza. Visiblemente malnutrido y lastimado, no vestía más que unos pantalones cortos de lino manchados que apenas llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos.

—Nunca pensé que volvería a ver tu rostro… —sentenció Nathaniel en un susurro.

El prisionero no se movía, ni por mucho que el rey alumbrara su rostro con la antorcha.

—¿Está muerto?

Melody se adelanta, revisando el pulso del prisionero al acercar una oreja a su pecho. Su corazón latía tranquilamente, casi de forma perturbadora para la general.

—Parece que solo está dormido. Debemos abrirle las esposas para…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su oración, Nathaniel desenvaina una espada larga, cuyo pomo estaba adornado con una gema blanca, siguiéndole una empuñadura negra, la cual terminaba en un par de alas plateadas que sujetaban la hoja de doble filo. Y con esta espada, el rey arremete contra las cadenas que sujetaban al prisionero, rompiéndolas de forma rápida para hacerlo caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Cayendo de lado, el prisionero empezaba a moverse con dificultad, y levantando la cabeza lentamente, se da cuenta de la presencia de las dos personas que lo miraban dentro de su celda.

—¿Es que acaso no pueden dejar a la gente dormir en paz? —se quejó con una debilitada y rasposa voz.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que duermas…

Sentándose con lentitud sobre el suelo, el prisionero cruza las piernas delante de sí, y restregándose los ojos para ver bien a sus visitantes, se sorprende al ver que se trataban de Melody y Nathaniel.

—¿Oh? Pero si son Melody, y… ¿el general? —dijo el hombre intentando mantener la vista fija en Nathaniel— aunque… creo que ahora eres… ¿el rey?

—Castiel… —comenzó Nathaniel agachándose cerca de él— no habría venido a tu celda si no fuera porque creo que puedes ayudarnos con algo importante…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarlo, su majestad? —le escupió Castiel.

Al verlo escupir sobre el rey, Melody iba a desenvainar su florete, pero Nathaniel levanta una mano para detenerla. En su lugar, la general le tiende un pañuelo para limpiarse.

—Orgulloso hasta el final, ¿eh? —dijo Nathaniel limpiándose el rostro— De todos modos, he venido a hacerte una propuesta, y viendo que estás demasiado débil para atacarme, creo que te conviene escuchar…

La seriedad en su voz hizo que Melody diera un respingo, era en pocas ocasiones en donde se le veía realmente serio, pero en esta ocasión, se escuchaba demasiado frío como para sentirse cómoda.

—Mi hermana está perdida, —comenzó el rey— y suponemos que hay una persona que tiene idea de dónde puede estar…

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Supongo que recuerdas a Debrah, tu antigua compañera.

La mención de aquel nombre hace que Castiel se tense y que sus dientes se aprieten, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para Nathaniel.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —espetó Castiel molesto.

—Era sabido que a pesar de ser bardo (3), ella era versada en conocimiento antiguo, especialmente en los grimorios (4). Pensamos que como ustedes se conocen, podrías guiarnos hasta ella…

—Olvídenlo, no lo haré.

Castiel desvió la mirada hacia un punto en la pared, no queriendo encarar a Nathaniel, quien lo había agarrado del cuello con una mano, apretándolo con fuerza mientras el prisionero intentaba zafarse dando débiles manotazos.

—Todavía no he terminado de hablar, —dijo Nathaniel enojado— así que no me hagas perder la paciencia.

—Pero yo… sí he t-terminado de… hablar, y… he dicho que no…

—Su majestad, no está respirando. —advirtió Melody— Castiel, por favor…

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Nathaniel suelta a Castiel, quien empezaba a toser con fuerza por la falta de aire. Cerrando los ojos por un momento, el rey intentaba calmarse para volver a hablar.

—Castiel, tienes que ayudarnos, —dijo Melody acercándose a él— no solo es por Amber, el rey también está… —pero se interrumpe al ver que Nathaniel la miraba seriamente, en señal de que se callara.

—Ahora, volviendo a lo anterior, necesitamos de tu ayuda para encontrar a Amber, y para llegar hasta ella, debemos ver a Debrah.

—¿Y por qué ella? ¿Por qué crees que sabe dónde podría estar Amber?

—Primero, recuerda que fue Debrah quien quemó gran parte de las colecciones de la biblioteca hace un año. —respondió Nathaniel— Segundo, Amber desapareció justo después de que esta marca me fuera hecha…

Quitándose el tabardo, Nathaniel prosigue a desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa, mostrando la azulada cicatriz que brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad. Castiel tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder por la sorpresa.

—Es por esto que necesitamos que nos ayudes… por... por favor,—se detuvo Nathaniel, mordiéndose los labios un instante— y a cambio, se te recompensará… partiendo con tu libertad.

* * *

**Hola, aquí vengo a poner esta otra parte de la historia que cocinan en las fraguas de mi mente (en serio, hay tantas cosas allí... XD) y bueno, gracias a aquellos que se atrevieron a leer y a Virchi por su review *O*... y bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo, y por si acaso, anotaré algunas definiciones:**

**1) Chambelán:** **es un funcionario a cargo de un hogar. En muchos países este cargo está asociado a la residencia de los soberanos y es de carácter honorífico. Etimológicamente, al igual que su sinónimo camarlengo proviene del francés _chambellan_, y éste del franco _kamarling_. T****ambién se define, según el diccionario M. Moliner, "persona noble que acompaña al rey". Históricamente, monasterios, catedrales y ciudades medievales disponían del cargo de chambelán.**

**2) Tabardo: es un ropón blasonado que usaban antiguamente los heraldos y reyes, y que usan todavía los empleados de ciertas corporaciones, como los maceros de las cortes y los de algunos ayuntamientos (en WOW hay ejemplos de tabardos, y en general son una suerte de "túnica" abierta en los costados, normalmente sujetas con un cinturón)**

**3) Bardo: era la persona encargada de transmitir las historias, las leyendas y poemas de forma oral, además de cantar la historia de sus pueblos en largos poemas recitativos. Son trotamundos que tienen conocimiento general de muchas culturas y lugares que visitan, siempre acompañados de algún instrumento como una mandolina o una lira (arpa pequeña). En general, los bardos son usados en batalla como personajes de apoyo, ya que usan sus canciones para subir o bajar moral, además de tener un pequeño repertorio en magia, pero no se le considera un mago de por sí.**

**4) Grimorio: es un tipo de libro de conocimiento mágico, escritos principalmente entre la Alta Edad Media y el siglo XIII. Tales libros contienen correspondencias astrológicas, listas de ángeles y demonios, instrucciones para aquelarres, lanzar encantamientos y hechizos, mezclar medicamentos, convocar entidades sobrenaturales y fabricar talismanes. Se dice que con tan solo tener uno en las manos, hace que la persona se sienta con la capacidad de hacer lo que sea, además de que muchos de estos libros contienen conocimiento oculto o investigaciones hechas por magos y/o brujos.**

**Y bien, eso es todo. Si tienen algo que decir, ya lo saben, estoy a un review de distancia ;D**


	3. Un trato es un trato

**Un trato es un trato.**

—_Ahora dinos el propósito que tenían tú y la bardo…_

_Silencio, era todo lo que se escuchaba durante unos instantes dentro de la parcial oscuridad, la cual rodeaba las cuatro paredes de su húmeda y fría celda._

—_¿No dirás nada, entonces? —preguntó su torturador con una voz grave._

_No quería responder, no tenía por qué hacerlo… _

—_¿Pensaban que ustedes dos iban a usurpar la corona de este reino?_

_El dolor lo recorrió fugaz y recto sobre su espalda, dejando un camino que empezaba a arder. Con la vista baja, Castiel veía como su sombra se proyectaba sobre la pared, junto con la sombra del soldado que sujetaba el látigo a unos pasos más atrás. Sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia el cielo de forma forzosa gracias a las esposas que estaban en el techo, las puntas de sus pies apenas tocaban el resbaladizo y húmedo suelo de roca sucia._

—_Y pensar que pudiste ahorrarnos el trabajo de sacarte información, —decía el guardia atrás, descargando el látigo con fuerza sobre él— sabes que todo acabará si nos dices todo._

_Una leve risa se escapa de sus labios, una risa tan fina como irónica. El guardia detrás de él parecía estar confundido con esta nueva actitud._

—_¿Qué te causa gracia, basura?_

—_Pierden su tiempo, —respondió Castiel irguiendo la cabeza como pudo— no tengo nada que decir._

_Temblando de ira, el soldado arremete el látigo con fuerza sobre el prisionero, quien apenas emitía gemido alguno por el maltrato, el cual se estaba prolongando…_

* * *

Los grisáceos ojos del prisionero se abrían con pereza, acostumbrándose a la escasa iluminación de su reducido espacio, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos cuando recuerda su sueño, en el cual vio su primer día dentro de esta mazmorra. Tanto el rey como la general ya se habían ido, recordando las súplicas de Melody, la propuesta hecha por Nathaniel para que lo ayudara a encontrar a Debrah y Amber, las recompensas que recibiría… y su negación a todo ello.

—_¿Por qué no quieres ayudarnos? —_resonó en su cabeza la voz de Melody.

—_Es inútil, —_la secundó la voz de Nathaniel— _desde el principio fue mala idea venir aquí…_

Resoplando molesto, Castiel se acuesta de espaldas en el suelo, perdiendo su mirada en el oscuro techo, que apenas era iluminado por el fuego de las antorchas que estaban del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿A qué ha venido, señorita? —se escuchaba desde el otro lado.

—Mi superiora me ordenó venir a verlo. —respondió una voz femenina.

El prisionero se levanta lentamente del suelo, empezando a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta cuando algo lo detiene en seco.

—_Había olvidado que me esposaron cuando se fueron. —_pensó Castiel mirando las esposas que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos, cuyas cadenas estaban enganchadas a la pared.

—Por favor, señor…

Castiel intenta enfocar su atención al diálogo que sostenían el guardia de su celda y la mujer que estaba afuera, pero apenas podía oír, sobre todo porque las paredes eran de piedra gruesa, la puerta metálica también era gruesa… y la voz de la mujer tenía un tono de voz bajo.

—Si tanto insistes…

La luz comenzaba a formarse desde la puerta, cegándolo un poco mientras se alejaba un poco para sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La mujer entra con lentitud, siendo iluminada por la luz de la antorcha que sostenía con una mano, la cual es dejada en una argolla que había en la pared que servía para ese propósito.

—Hola Castiel, ¿cómo estás? —habló la mujer suavemente.

Mirándola por unos instantes, el prisionero reconoce a la mujer de corta cabellera rubia y ojos marrones que lo miraban con preocupación. No obstante, se limita a desviarle la mirada, tal como lo había hecho con el rey.

—¿Te enviaron a interrogarme? —preguntó Castiel con tono ácido.

—En realidad no, mi superiora me envió a ver cómo estabas…

—Estoy como siempre, ahora vete.

Sin embargo, la rubia se acerca a Castiel, quien al notar su cercanía, se cruza de brazos y la mira fijamente.

—¿Tengo que repetirlo, Nayla? —Castiel fruncía el ceño, mirándola fijamente.

Nayla levanta una mano hacia Castiel, quien intenta alejarla de un manotazo. A pesar del rechazo, la mujer lo intentó de nuevo, logrando apoyar una mano de forma brusca sobre su pecho, comenzando a murmurar algo. Castiel por su parte, se encontraba molesto, y cuando intentó sacar la mano de su pecho, comenzó a sentir una sensación de calidez mezclada con una tranquilidad que no le dejó más remedio que permanecer quieto. La luz que emanaba de aquella delgada y suave mano se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo como si de un manto se tratase.

—Vaya, tienes algunas heridas leves… —dijo Nayla concentrada— ¿estás enfermo?

—De muchas cosas… —se limitó a contestar.

Nayla se limita a sonreír mientras que, lentamente, alejaba su brillante mano de Castiel, haciendo desaparecer la luz que lo rodeaba. Luego, se puso a buscar algo dentro de una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada a un cinturón, extrayendo un pequeño frasco redondo, cuyo líquido verdoso tenía un aspecto espeso. La rubia voltea el pequeño frasco unos instantes antes de abrirlo, la tapa de este tenía una punta en forma de cono que goteaba un poco de ese líquido.

—Has tenido visión borrosa, ¿no?

Acercándose de nuevo, abre uno de los párpados del prisionero, dejando caer una verde gota viscosa sobre su ojo gris, el cual comenzaba a arder. Castiel intentó alejarla mientras se cubría el ojo afectado con una mano.

—¡¿Qué intentas hacerme?! —inquirió Castiel enojado.

—Sé que la medicina debió arder un poco, pero hará que recuperes un poco tu visión, —respondió Nayla con naturalidad— también servirá para prevenir futuras infecciones en tus ojos…

—¿Y de qué me sirve tener buena visión en este lugar?

Aprovechándolo distraído, Nayla se dirige rápidamente hasta él, apartando sus manos mientras depositaba otra gota del líquido verde en el ojo que le faltaba, haciéndolo retorcerse contra la pared.

—¡Estás loca!

—De nada, Castiel.

Y así, la rubia se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta. No obstante, el prisionero la detiene al llamarla.

—¿Te duele algo más?

—Solo dime, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué has estado tratándome?

—Aparte de ser una orden de la Suma Sacerdotisa, me parece degradante que te lastimen a este extremo, y quiero pensar que mi ayuda alivia un poco tu dolor físico. —acotó Nayla— De todos modos, sé que aprecias las visitas de Lady Iris y las mías cuando ella no puede venir personalmente.

Sin decir más, Nayla se va de la celda, dejando a Castiel en completo silencio dentro de la oscuridad de su celda…

* * *

—_Gatito… —llamó una voz_— _Gatito… despierta._

_Castiel abre los ojos, encontrándose acostado en una blanda cama, la luz entraba cálida y alegre dentro de aquel dormitorio de tonos pasteles. A su lado, se encontraba sentada una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y ojos azules que lo miraban con diversión y cariño._

—_Vamos, mi gatito, —le decía la mujer, muy cerca de su oído— es hora de levantarse…_

_Sin embargo, Castiel tenía una idea totalmente distinta, ya que rodea su fino cuello con un brazo, obligándola a bajar la cabeza para besarla con profundidad. Acto seguido, logra acostar a la mujer en la cama, quedando él sobre ella con una sonrisa ladina._

—_Creo que quieres quedarte más tiempo en cama, ¿es eso?_

_La joven sonríe inocente ante el semblante pícaro de Castiel, incluso ensancha la sonrisa cuando sus ojos grises la estudiaban con lentitud; no obstante, aquel semblante de él se ensombrece rápidamente, dándose cuenta hacia donde apuntaban esos ojos._

—_¿Algún día me dirás cómo te hiciste esa cosa, Debrah? —preguntó Castiel en tono serio._

—_Castiel… —dijo Debrah tranquila— ya te lo dije, solo fue una tontería que hice hace unos meses atrás…_

—_No me mientas, por favor…_

—_Nunca te mentiría, mi gatito, aparte que ya encontré una forma de curarla._

_Debrah observaba la ahora expresión preocupada y adolorida de Castiel, preocupación por ella e impotencia se reflejaban en aquellos ojos grises. Sabía que él tenía en cuenta lo frágil que se había vuelto su salud desde que la tiene, sus pesadillas, sus ataques de locura iracunda… y al parecer nadie sabía cómo revertir esto… nadie hasta ahora._

—_Gatito, no estés triste, —dijo Debrah jugando con la melena pelirroja de Castiel— hoy será el día en que esto desaparezca de nuestras vidas… y tú, me ayudarás a que eso pase, ¿sí?_

—_De acuerdo, —sonrió Castiel con cariño, besándola rápidamente en los labios._

—_Esa es la actitud. —celebró Debrah, viéndolo erguirse en la cama para sentarse— Ahora, debemos prepararnos para entrar en el castillo e ir por la cabeza de esa vieja bruja que estos estúpidos llaman "reina"…_

* * *

El frío recorriendo su cuerpo lo despierta de su sueño como una corriente que azotaba con crudeza sobre su rostro. Castiel tose un poco por el agua que había entrado por su boca, la cual sabía a jabón. Sorprendido por haberse despertado de repente, ve a dos guardias dentro de su celda, uno de ellos tenía un cubo de agua vacío que mostraba rastros de burbujas en sus orillas, el otro sujetaba la antorcha con una sonrisa despiadada.

—Bueno, olías fatal, —dijo el guardia del cubo— ahí está tu "baño".

Castiel odiaba este lugar, un lugar tan hostil y frío con cualquiera que tenía la desdicha de caer aquí. Apretando los dientes, maldijo el día en que fue condenado a estar de por vida dentro de esta oscura prisión, hace mucho tiempo que no veía el sol, ni podía moverse libremente. El trato que estos "guardias" le daban era miserable, era tratado peor que un animal, justificándose con que un atentado en contra de la corona era castigado con crudeza, era "lo que se merecía".

Riéndose con sorna de él, los guardias se van de la celda, cerrándola con llave como era de costumbre. El prisionero los maldecía por su cobardía, se ocultaban bajo esos cascos que apenas dejaban ver sus rostros y hacía que sus voces se escucharan embozadas, de esa forma no sabría quiénes eran para poder vengarse algún día…

—_¿Vengarme…? ¿Cómo…?_

La oferta del rey apareció por su mente, sacudiéndosela de su cabeza para sacarla de allí, no quería tener nada que ver con Nathaniel, menos hacerle el favor que pedía; además, tenía otra razón para pudrirse en este lugar hasta su muerte… por otro lado, quería salir de allí e ir por Debrah, tenía tanto que preguntar, tanto que decir…

—¿Castiel…?

Sus pensamientos se desvanecen al encontrarse de nuevo frente a Nayla, quien estaba agachada frente él, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto que su majestad te dijo que podrías ser libre?

—No le haré un favor a ese cretino, —afirmaba Castiel irritado— es por él que estoy en este agujero de ratas en primer lugar.

—Pero, podrías salir de aquí, ver el sol, comer bien, y… hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Solo viniste a decirme eso? ¿Te ha enviado su pomposa majestad para convencerme?

Nayla se había quedado en silencio, bajando la cabeza en señal de que Castiel tenía razón. Irritado, el prisionero le dice bruscamente a la novicia que se largara y que dejara de venir a verlo. Poniéndose de pie lentamente, Nayla parecía suspirar pesadamente para salir de la habitación, pero Castiel la detiene agarrándola de uno de los bordes de su túnica naranja.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa cadena? —inquirió serio.

Nayla mira hacia abajo, fijándose en la cadena de bronce que se había salido del cuello de su vestimenta, de la cual colgaba una medalla hecha de ónix negro, la cual estaba engarzada con hebras de bronce en sus costados. En el ónix se encontraba grabada la imagen de una cabeza canina de perfil, sin expresión alguna.

—Dime de dónde la sacaste. —dijo Castiel con el mismo tono de voz.

—Lady Iris la tenía, —contestó Nayla— este collar tiene una fuerza muy poderosa y oscura que negaba sus purificaciones, así que había decidido fundirla en el Fuego Argento.

Castiel se sorprende al oír aquello, sabía muy bien que cualquier cosa maldita o con una presencia "oscura" considerable, podía ser destruida con facilidad al ser arrojada sobre el Fuego Argento, una llama sagrada que todos los templos tienen desde las guerras de los Dioses Primigenios…

—Devuélvemela. —ordenó.

—¿Era tuya? ¿Qué hacías tú con una medalla tan… corrupta?

—Eso no te importa, devuélvemela.

—No lo haré.

Furioso, el prisionero intenta hacerla caer al suelo para quitarle la cadena, pero la novicia se las arregló para zafarse de su agarre y alejarse hasta llegar a la puerta, sabiendo de antemano que las cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos le impedían llegar muy lejos.

—Tienes que devolvérmela.

Mirándola con atención, Nayla sintió una fuerza considerable proveniente del ónix, que hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas un poco, pero se recupera rápidamente.

—Por eso tienes que devolvérmela, —dijo Castiel en un tono urgente— nadie más que su dueño es capaz de llevarla mucho tiempo…

—Si tanto quieres esta medalla... —la alzó Nayla— acepta el trato con su majestad.

—¡Oye, tú no puedes…!

—Solo entonces, esta medalla volverá a ti.

Nayla ya estaba fuera de la celda, sus pasos se volvían lejanos mientras el cercano sonido de la cerradura de la puerta resonaba ahí adentro. Castiel maldice por lo bajo, golpeando la pared cercana con un puño con la fuerza que pudo permitirse…

Mientras tanto, fuera del área de las mazmorras, Iris se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta metálica, conversando un poco con el guardia que custodiaba el lugar.

—No se preocupe, Suma Sacerdotisa, —la tranquilizaba el guardia— la novicia que entró estará bien, y si alguien llegara a ponerle un dedo encima, lo lamentará.

—Eso no será necesario, —dijo Iris sonriendo incómoda— ella sabe defenderse, pero me preocupa Castiel…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese prisionero? Su majestad también vino a verlo ayer…

Iris se limitó a mantener silencio, no pudo decirle nada más a petición del rey mismo, quien sabía bien que la gente del castillo sospecharía sobre su condición, la cual fue difícil mantener oculta, ya que apenas había pasado un día desde que tenía esa maldición puesta, y le había significado un leve debilitamiento físico… de momento.

—Lady Iris. —intervino Nayla saliendo de la puerta metálica.

—¿Cómo está?

—Debilitado, como muchos de los prisioneros de las mazmorras…

Viendo que el guardia se encontraba cerca, invita a Nayla a alejarse del lugar, conversando del tema con discreción por el pasillo.

—¿Sigue negándose?

—Todavía siente rencor hacia su majestad, no piensa ayudar… a menos que…

—¿A menos que…? —preguntó la suma sacerdotisa, curiosa por ese "a menos que".

—Solo le ruego que me perdone por lo que he hecho, Lady Iris…

—Dime, chica, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Con mucha duda en ella, saca desde dentro de su túnica la cadena de bronce con la medalla de ónix que Castiel le había pedido devolver. Iris abre los ojos sorprendida, su semblante se volvía serio mientras miraba la medalla.

—Recuerdo esa medalla, estaba entre las cosas que iban a ser fundidas en el Fuego Argento…

—Lo sé, pero algo me decía que debía quedármela…

—Sabes lo peligroso que es quedarse con algo destinado al Fuego Argento, —la regañó Iris— nunca se sabe qué clase de oscuridad tienen algunos artefactos, y cómo pueden afectar al portador.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho, —se disculpó Nayla— es que no pude evitarlo, me llamó a tomarla y a mantenerla conmigo… pero sí, me ha afectado mucho.

—No pude purificar el medallón cuando lo vi por primera vez, por la criatura que habita dentro.

—Me he dado cuenta de que "algo" vive dentro… y Castiel lo quiere.

—¿Era de Castiel? Nunca me dijeron que fuera de Castiel...

—Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hoy, me ordenaba que se lo devolviera.

—Y fuiste inteligente al no hacerlo, —admitió Iris aliviada— débil como está, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría… pero no perdamos más tiempo, te ayudaré con la medalla para que no te afecte demasiado.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia los aposentos de la suma sacerdotisa, un lugar espacioso con una enorme cama blanca para ella, de armazón de plata brillante que se destacaba entre la colorida decoración, la cual consistía en unos estantes de madera clara con frascos de diverso color y tamaño, junto con unos tapetes de variados colores decorando tanto las paredes como el suelo. Las ventanas, cubiertas por cortinas verde oscuro, dejaban pasar la luz de la luna.

—Ahora, analicemos una vez más la medalla… —dijo Iris extendiendo una mano, en señal de que le entregara la cadena.

Sin dudarlo, Nayla se saca la cadena y se la entrega, viendo cómo la depositaba sobre un enorme escritorio de madera clara, como los demás muebles. Acto seguido, la vio sacar de un jarrón de arcilla blanca un puñado de una suerte de polvo dorado parecido a la harina, el cual deja caer lentamente sobre la medalla.

—Sigue repeliendo la Arena Celestial, —analizaba Iris— algo común en todos los artefactos corruptos, pero…

—¿Pero…?

Le indicó que se acercara más al escritorio, quedando atónita cuando ve que ningún rastro de la llamada Arena Celestial se manifestaba sobre la cadena, todavía menos sobre la cabeza canina de ónix.

—El que ningún grano de esta arena caiga sobre la medalla me da a entender el nivel de poder que tiene. Me pregunto cómo fue que soportaste tener contigo esa medalla.

—Durante un tiempo, la criatura dentro de la medalla me ignoraba gran parte del tiempo al ver que no hacía nada en su contra, pero empezó a inquietarse y a murmurar en un idioma extraño… me hacía doler la cabeza y me hacía sentir frío.

—El Idioma Herético causa ese efecto en mucha gente que no está acostumbrada a escucharlo…

Nayla solo sabía en teoría sobre el Idioma Herético, llamado así vulgarmente debido a que el verdadero nombre de tal idioma corrupto era muy difícil de pronunciar, quedando su pronunciación solamente para los demonios. Vio sobre la mesa el casi circulo perfecto que encerraba la cadena a una distancia prudente, lo cual le causa un escalofrío.

—No te preocupes, —la animó Iris sonriendo— hay una forma de combatir los efectos secundarios de ese lenguaje.

Invitándola a sentarse a su lado, Iris empieza a verter un poco de la arena sobre la cabeza de Nayla, viendo con satisfacción la forma en que el dorado la rodeaba de forma armónica mientras brillaba.

—Ahora, te enseñaré cómo recuperarte de los efectos secundarios a la prolongada cercanía a los artefactos corruptos, también funciona para el Idioma Herético. —dijo Iris sonriendo abiertamente— Solo debes prometer que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera su majestad, sepan que te quedaste con algo como esto, podrías tener muchos problemas… y yo también.

Al día siguiente, Castiel siente de nuevo que las puertas de su celda se abrían, pero esta vez, era el rey quien atravesaba el umbral, tan impecable e imponente como siempre.

—Castiel… —empezó Nathaniel, agachándose a una distancia prudente de él— creo que debes saber a qué he venido a tu celda, otra vez.

Castiel solo permanece en silencio, la presencia de Nathaniel le resultaba incómoda por decir lo menos, y al imaginarse a que había vuelto le llenaba la boca de ácido.

—No volvería a pedírtelo si no fuera porque este asunto es de vital importancia, —dijo el rey mirándolo fijamente— quiero que me ayudes… quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Debrah, necesitamos de su conocimiento y su ayuda… y tal vez ella nos dé una pista sobre la criatura que tiene cautiva a Amber.

—Pero si tienes todo a tu disposición para hacerlo, ¿por qué me necesitas?

—Eres quien mejor la conoce, y… el reino no necesita estar más nervioso por mi condición, todavía no nos hemos restablecido del todo desde el atentado que Debrah y tú empezaron.

De repente, la puerta se vuelve a abrir, entrando Nayla por ella, quien se sorprende al ver al rey dentro, dando una nerviosa reverencia como saludo.

—No sabía que estaba aquí, mi señor…

—¿Te ha enviado Iris?

—Solo a revisar sus heridas. —respondió Nayla, mirando de reojo a Castiel.

Suspirando pesadamente, Castiel sacude un poco sus cadenas al mover sus manos.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? —inquirió Castiel irónico— ¿no dejarán de molestar hasta que acepte?

—Solo pienso que en esto, tú tienes mucho por ganar, —dijo Nathaniel— una vez terminada esta tarea, puedes irte a donde quieras, lejos de este reino si te apetece… junto con todo lo que consigas durante este periodo.

Habría hecho lo mismo que había hecho hace unos días atrás cuando el rey y la general le hicieron esa propuesta, hubiera respondido de la misma manera si no fuera porque ahora había un elemento clave para él que lo hacía querer liberarse de las cadenas que lo ataban. Mirando a la novicia, ve como esta coloca una de sus manos sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo miraba fijamente, dándole a entender que todavía tenía la cadena con ella… pero hoy se veía más cansada y ojerosa que en días anteriores…

—¿Y bien, qué dices? —preguntó Nathaniel tranquilo.

Ya sintiendo la derrota en su determinación, Castiel no tuvo más opción que levantar los brazos en señal de hartazgo, y resoplando fuertemente con una evidente irritación respondió:

—Ya, está bien, haré lo que quieran…

Satisfecho, el rey se pone de pie, sonriendo anchamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Dentro de poco, ordenaré a mis guardias liberarte, —dijo el rey— y en cuanto te repongas un poco, te diré los detalles. Y recuerda, tenemos que ser discretos con respecto a mi cicatriz.

Y sin decir más, el rey abandona la oscura celda con paso seguro y satisfecho, ahora solo faltaba el paso más difícil dentro de la misión: permanecer juntos dentro de un mismo espacio sin matarse el uno al otro…


	4. Compañeros

**Compañeros.**

Sentir cómo sus esposas se estaban soltando por última vez era una sensación sublime para él; sentir que caminaba, si bien con lentitud, a través del umbral de su celda, era sobrecogedor, a pesar de no manifestar esa emoción libremente por temor a que el rey y los demás lo vieran. Al final, al liberarlo, hicieron lo posible para realizar una de las peticiones de Castiel.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el rey perplejo ante esta solicitud.

—Solo cállate y hazme caso. —espetó Castiel.

Sin más miramiento, Castiel fue colocado frente a un pilar de madera, dos de los guardias que se encontraban presentes ataron sus brazos y piernas al pilar mientras un tercero se acercaba con una venda negra, la cual Castiel rechaza con vehemencia. Mirando a su alrededor, el prisionero es capaz de divisar un patio completamente despejado, oscurecido por el cielo nocturno. Frente a él, a unos cuantos pasos más lejos, se encontraba Nathaniel ataviado en su flamante armadura platinada y su tabardo azul característico, pero esta vez, el rey tenía puesto un casco que cubría completamente su rostro, salvo por una ranura horizontal que dejaba ver su determinada mirada miel, luciendo además alas con plumas en cada lado. A sus costados se encontraban los guardias que lo habían atado al pilar junto al de la venda, y un cuarto más.

—¿Tus últimas palabras? —dijo Nathaniel con una voz fría.

Sonriendo siniestramente, Castiel mira fijamente al rey y grita a todo pulmón:

—¡Púdrete!

Desenvainando su espada, Nathaniel la alza sobre su cabeza a modo de señal para sus guardias, quienes empuñaban una ballesta, las cuales apuntan hacia Castiel. Luego de unos largos segundos con la espalda alzada, el rey finalmente baja el arma de forma abrupta, apuntando directamente a Castiel, haciendo que los guardias dispararan sus armas…

Momentos más tarde, en la sala de reuniones…

—¿Ya habrá terminado? —se preguntaba Nayla nerviosa.

—No se preocupe, hermana, —la consolaba el Chambelán Farrés— todo fue preparado de forma minuciosa, tanto que hasta su mismísima majestad estuvo de acuerdo.

—Todavía no hemos perdido facultades mágicas, —dijo Li entre nerviosa y orgullosa de sí misma— temía que no funcionara…

—Nuestra ilusión surtió efecto, —dijo Charlotte seria— los ejecutores pensarán definitivamente que Castiel ha muerto…

Charlotte empieza a recordar cómo fue que Nathaniel se les acercó a ella y a Li para que las ayudara a maquinar el plan de Castiel: hacer una dramatización de su propia muerte a mano de los propios verdugos del rey. Cuando se les explicó que todo esto era parte del plan para hacer que Amber volviera, ninguna de las dos se negó, ya que las dos no solo eran las criadas personales de la princesa, sino que también eran sus aprendices. La preparación de su plan fue la siguiente: escondidas bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, las doncellas vuelven invisibles gracias a una poción unas enormes costillas de buey que fue sacrificado para la causa. Acto seguido, Li hizo levitar la carne frente a Castiel, muy cerca de él para que sirviera de escudo mientras Charlotte recitaba sobre los guardias un hechizo de ilusión, para hacerles creer que las flechas de sus ballestas en realidad mataron al prisionero. Una vez que todo había terminado, y la sangre del buey manchara el suelo, la carne fue rápidamente removida del lugar…

—Fue sorprendente como hicieron todo ese teatro, —las felicitaba el chambelán— Lady Amber les enseñó bien.

* * *

Pasadas algunas horas por el reino, un caballero ataviado en la misma armadura que los demás guardias caminaba con paso firme por el pasillo de las mazmorras, desviándose del pasillo de las celdas para ir a su izquierda, donde se encontraba otra puerta metálica, la cual tenía una rejilla cercana al suelo, la cual dejaba pasar un poco la luz que provenía de adentro junto con un penetrante olor a carne chamuscada y en proceso de descomposición. Con una llave en la mano, entró en la espaciosa habitación, donde se encontraba un enorme horno de roca que nunca se apagaba, a sus costados se encontraban enormes sacos de género grueso, donde contenían todos los prisioneros que fueron ejecutados para su pronta cremación. El guardia se acerca a un montón cercano, como queriendo notar algo distinto allí, pero de pronto…

—¡Agh, y decían que yo apestaba a aliento de dragón! —se escuchó un grito ahogado entre otra pila de cadáveres lejana.

Con presteza, el soldado se dirige al origen de la voz, sacando con cuidado algunos de los sacos que estaban encima, llegando finalmente a uno que temblaba para sacarlo a la superficie de un tirón. Abriendo finalmente la bolsa temblorosa, Castiel se arrastró hacia afuera, quedando frente al guardia dentro del crematorio.

—Ya llegó, "su alteza".

—También me da gusto verte, —respondió Nathaniel con sarcasmo— ¿cómo te sientes?

—Esa píldora que me hicieron morder para hacerme el muerto me ha dejado entumido, —dijo Castiel— ¿y ahora qué?

—Ponte esto.

Nathaniel saca de una enorme mochila que traía en su espalda una armadura completa como la que él estaba usando, extendiéndole algunas piezas a Castiel.

—¿De verdad crees que me voy a poner eso?

—No tienes opción; si ven que en realidad estás vivo, no dudarán en asegurarse de hacer bien el trabajo…

A regañadientes, el prisionero se colocaba rápidamente la armadura, teniendo mucho cuidado con su cabello a la hora de colocarse el yelmo.

—¿Cómo pueden ver con esta cosa puesta?

—No te quejes tanto, ya hemos permanecido demasiado tiempo aquí…

Ya con todo listo, los dos abandonan el crematorio, dejando dentro de la bolsa donde debía estar Castiel con trozos de carne variados junto con un poco del cabello del prisionero, bolsa que fue puesta dentro del horno para que pareciera que ya se habían desecho de él para siempre…

Mientras tanto, Iris, Nayla, Melody y el Chambelán Farrés estaban dentro del dormitorio del rey; Melody miraba por la enorme ventana de la habitación que daba a una parte de los jardines del palacio, un área donde el rey rara vez pasaba debido a su alergia hacia las flores, pero admitía que tenerlas a la vista era agradable; el chambelán se paseaba por la habitación un poco nervioso mientras Iris hablaba con Nayla sobre conjuros curativos y otros métodos de sanación. De pronto, la puerta de la estancia se abre, por donde entran dos guardias ataviados con la armadura de placas oficial del reino. Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio, esperando respuesta de parte de los soldados.

—Eso estuvo cerca… —admitió uno de ellos, quien se revela como Nathaniel cuando se quita el yelmo.

—Así que este será mi escondite, —silbó Castiel— ahora a sacarse esta cosa… —concluyó sacándose el yelmo.

Todos notan el cambio de apariencia en el que antes era un prisionero más de las mazmorras, ahora tenía el cabello un poco más corto, pero pareciera que fuera cortado muy deprisa gracias a las zonas irregulares, pero su largo tocaba gentilmente sus hombros.

—¿Qué tanto me miran? —preguntó Castiel enarcando una ceja.

—Nos alegra saber que todo haya funcionado. —respondió Iris con una alegre sonrisa en los labios.

—Esa píldora que me diste ayudó bastante.

—Nayla y yo la preparamos.

De ahí, Castiel prosigue a sacarse la armadura completa, quedando solamente en aquellos sucios pantalones cortos que llevaba en su celda, alegando su incomodidad de llevar puesta tan pesada armadura.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —preguntó el Chambelán Farrés— ¿Pretenden dejarlo escondido en los aposentos de su majestad?

—N-no podemos permitirlo, —alegó Melody— de todos modos, no sabemos de qué será capaz una vez que lo dejemos solo con el rey…

—Si te preocupa que lo mate mientras duerme, no te preocupes, —interrumpió Castiel— no hay mucho que pueda usar para eso.

—Eso dices ahora…

—Suficiente, —la detuvo Nathaniel— estaremos bien aquí, lo único que pediré en todos es discreción al respecto, nadie debe saber que Castiel está aquí.

—Menos mal que Peggy no está al tanto de esto, —suspiró Melody— comprar su silencio es realmente difícil...

Y así, los presentes se van de la habitación, saliendo Nayla de última, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos lejos de la puerta, escucha a Castiel llamarla.

—¡Oye, novicia! —exclamó Castiel— ¡ya cumplí mi parte, haz la tuya!

Pero Nayla hace oídos sordos a su petición, alcanzando rápidamente a Iris por el pasillo. Castiel iba decido a quitarle la cadena, pero es arrastrado de un brazo de vuelta a la habitación real, cerrándose la puerta de golpe un poco después.

Al día siguiente, Nayla se dirige por orden de Iris hacia los aposentos del rey. La novicia tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, el que la suma sacerdotisa la enviara en vez de ir ella misma hacia allá era símbolo de su confianza, además de que llevaba un pequeño detalle que haría que Castiel sonriera… o eso esperaba. No obstante, cuando llega a la puerta, toca la puerta para hacer notar su presencia, pero nadie responde. Toca la puerta una vez con un poco más de fuerza, y silencio fue lo que recibió. Preocupada, Nayla abre la puerta y la empuja con fuerza al sentir que algo impedía que se abriera.

—¡¿Mi señor?! —exclamó Nayla.

La habitación estaba ordenada igual que antes, y entrando lentamente en la habitación, la novicia se encuentra con el rey en el suelo junto a una silla que se había caído.

—¡Mi señor!

—Ten más cuidado… —se quejó el rey, levantándose con ayuda de la novicia.

—¿Pero qué hace fuera de su cama… y con esa armadura todavía puesta?

Nathaniel se lleva una mano a la frente con el ceño fruncido, sin querer decir nada, pero Nayla entiende cuando ve la enorme cama real siendo ocupada por Castiel, quien dormía plácidamente a pesar de la entrada tan brusca de la novicia. En eso, se lo ve estirándose con lentitud mientras profería un largo y sonoro bostezo.

—Buenos días, —saludó al ver que estaban ellos viéndolo— hace tiempo que no dormía en una cama, y he dormido mejor de lo que dormí en esa oscura celda…

Nathaniel suspira con pesadez mientras se sacaba piezas de la armadura, quedando en una camisa y un par de pantalones con botas. Castiel se retorcía gustoso entre las lujosas sábanas azules, cosa que al rey le hacía torcer la boca de disgusto.

—Ya, ahora volvamos a los negocios, —articuló Castiel sin dejar de sonreír— díganme que tengo que hacer.

Pero antes de que le dijeran algo, Castiel nota los semblantes asqueados que lo miraban. Pensando un poco en lo que pasaba, finalmente se da cuenta de la causa, su olor corporal distaba de ser agradable.

—¿Qué esperaban? He estado durante un año o más con un cubo de agua cuando a esos "guardias" se les daba la gana, —decía Castiel— y encima tuve que soportar gran parte de la noche metido entre cadáveres dentro de un crematorio…

Mirando a su alrededor, Castiel se fija en una puerta que se encontraba a mano derecha de la enorme cama real, la cual dirigía a un elegante cuarto de baño, cuya piedra que rodeaba las paredes era de un color crema claro, bien iluminado gracias a la enorme cantidad de velas que allí se encontraba. Lo que más destacaba en la habitación era la enorme tina con agua caliente, la cual provenía de dos estatuas femeninas de cabello largo, ataviadas con una toga que se ajustaba a sus curvilíneos cuerpos de mármol. Ambas sujetaban sobre uno de sus hombros una vasija de forma que su contenido cayera en la tina.

—Esto si es una sorpresa…

Nayla asoma la cabeza por la puerta, sorprendiéndose al igual que Castiel con la belleza del lugar. Los ventanales alargados, que formaban un colorido vitral de paisaje campestre eran alegremente iluminados por el sol matutino… en fin, el baño contaba con todo lo necesario para la comodidad del rey.

—Es precioso, —suspiró Nayla— me pregunto cómo harán para que el agua llegue aquí desde un tercer piso… ¿lo habrán hecho con magia?

Nathaniel reía nervioso por la admiración de la novicia, aunque él mismo admite que la primera vez que vio este baño tuvo su misma reacción, y fue doble al saber que este lugar era todo suyo…

—Creo que esto servirá.

—Oye, no pensarás en ocupar…

—Es eso o seguir apestando, —dijo Castiel a Nathaniel— así que, si no les molesta…

Nathaniel abandona la habitación dando un pesado suspiro mientras maldecía al antiguo prisionero entre dientes. Antes de que Castiel pudiera desatar los cordones que mantenían atados sus pantaloncillos, ve que Nayla todavía se encontraba en la habitación, absorta en el vitral.

—¿Y tú por qué no te has ido? —le preguntó Castiel, llamando su atención para luego sonreír burlonamente— ¿O es que quieres quedarte a mirar?

—¡Pe-pero que dices! —se alarmó Nayla ante lo que insinuó Castiel con un evidente sonrojo, el cual se hizo más intenso cuando este estaba riendo por lo bajo— ya me iba…

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, recuerda algo, y se dirige a Castiel.

—Esto es para ti. —dijo entregando una pequeña botella con un líquido rojo y una brocha delgada.

Castiel recibe las cosas con evidente confusión para luego echarla, cerrando la puerta cuando ella ya no estaba…

Luego de varios minutos, Nathaniel le había pedido a unas criadas que cambiaran las sábanas de su cama, ya que según él, las que pusieron tenían "mugre pegada" y que por eso no durmió en ella. Las doncellas se disculpan apenadas por el incidente, más todavía cuando el rey hacía ver que era culpa de ellas.

—_Odio tener que hacer esto… —_pensaba el rey con una mano sobre el rostro, completamente apenado por la situación.

Sin más miramientos, las criadas se marcharon cargando las sábanas en las cuales Castiel había dormido. Finalmente solo en el dormitorio, Nathaniel se siente en la silla en la cual durmió anoche y se queda meditando sobre los últimos días.

—_Si me hubieran dicho que esto estaría pasando, me habría reído… —_pensó— _me pregunto si la antigua reina habría hecho lo mismo que yo._

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abre de repente, haciendo que el rey pusiera los ojos en blanco cuando ve que Castiel se paseaba desnudo por el lugar.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así? —reclamó Nathaniel molesto— ¿qué hubiera pasado si mis criadas o alguien más te hubiera visto?

—Bájale, ¿quieres? —respondió Castiel caminando hacia el ropero— veamos si tienes algo decente que pueda ponerme…

—Primero mi baño, ¿ahora mi ropa?

—No volveré a usar esa cosa de prisionero, —le cortó abriendo las puertas del ropero— solo serán un par de cosas…

Sin más remedio, dejó que Castiel revisara el ropero, apretando los dientes cuando este tiraba la ropa de su lugar cuando algo no le parecía de su agrado.

—Para ser rey, tienes un gusto asqueroso para vestirte…

Se contuvo de decirle cualquier cosa, optando por alzar los brazos frustrado, caminando finalmente hacia el ventanal para mirar hacia el jardín.

—Por fin, algo decente…

Vistiéndose rápidamente, Castiel se mira en el espejo que estaba a un costado del ropero, estaba vestido con una camisa de mangas largas de color vino tinto con botones pequeños del mismo color, junto con unos pantalones negros, calzando unas botas de cuero negras que cubrían hasta la mitad de sus canillas. Visiblemente satisfecho con su apariencia, Castiel cierra el ropero, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de noche del rey.

—Al menos podrías ordenar lo que dejaste tirado, —reclamó Nathaniel mientras recogía su ropa del suelo— o decir gracias por dejarte usar mi ropa…

Chasqueando la lengua, Castiel hizo caso omiso del rey, buscando entre los cajones hasta dar con una pequeña navaja de empuñadura dorada con grabados de hojas de laurel en ella. Curioso, Nathaniel mira como Castiel se cortaba el cabello con ella, cabello que ahora era de un color rojo intenso y parejo. Al terminar de emparejar su cabello, el ahora pelirrojo tenía una melena que cruzaba ligeramente su mentón junto a una chasquilla que cubría su frente.

—Mejor. —concluyó acercándose de nuevo al espejo para ver su corte.

Pasadas las horas, Nathaniel y Castiel ponían a prueba su capacidad de permanecer en la misma habitación sin matarse, sobre todo cuando el rey le recordaba al pelirrojo que no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, abandonar el dormitorio y que si necesitaba algo mandaría a alguien a traerlo hasta el lugar… pero el segundo solo lo ignoraba y bufaba por lo bajo.

—No sé qué es peor, —se quejaba Castiel— estar en aquella celda oscura y húmeda o estar aquí… escuchándote.

—¡Mi señor, traje las cosas que había pedido…! —dijo Nayla alegremente entrando por la puerta con un bolso colgando en un hombro.

Pero al entrar, pudo sentir la tensión adentro, quedándose quieta cerca de la puerta mientras los dos la miraban serios.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Castiel.

Entregándole el bolso, Castiel lo toma rápidamente para sonreír satisfecho cuando encuentra una larga gabardina negra con una capucha y de mangas largas, la cual se prueba y ve que cae perfectamente debajo de sus rodillas. Abotonándose la prenda, se siente satisfecho al sentirla acomodarse a él.

—Ahora solo faltan unas piezas de armadura y algunas de mis cosas… que imagino que las tendrán en algún lugar de este castillo.

—Eso es imposible, —dijo Nathaniel cruzándose de brazos— todas las pertenencias que cargaban nuestros prisioneros son desechadas, y en algunos casos destruidas…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Castiel consternado— mis cuchillos, mis ganzúas… mis cuerdas y mis trampas… ¿se deshicieron de todo?

—Hasta lo último que tenías puesto.

La expresión enojada de Castiel se hizo ver en un instante, ya que todo lo que solía tener estaba hecho con algo especial, o como en el caso de las ganzúas según recordaba, solo se podían conseguir en algunos lugares especiales con algunas personas especiales… y obviamente hechas con un material especial. No obstante, Nayla se acerca unos cuantos pasos con una mano apoyada en su pecho, como queriendo decir que no se habían deshecho de todo…

—Ya… no importa, —suspiró Castiel hastiado— cuando salgamos de este castillo podré ir de nuevo.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo piensa salir del castillo junto con Castiel, su majestad?

El rey asiente y suspira pesadamente, era cierto que no podían dejar a Castiel dentro de su dormitorio para siempre, y era más, el solo hecho de tenerlo vivo cuando supuestamente había sido ejecutado ya era peligroso. Además, si bien no confiaba del todo en el antes prisionero, intentar encontrar a Amber solos era difícil…

—Mañana organizaremos todo y se resolverán las dudas, —dijo Nathaniel— ya que partiremos luego de esta reunión…

Al día siguiente, Nathaniel y Castiel se dirigían hacia la sala de reuniones del castillo. El rey sacudía la cabeza divertido al escuchar las quejas nada sutiles del pelirrojo cuando, otra vez, tenía que andar ataviado con la armadura que usó para salir del crematorio. Ya en la sala de reuniones, pudo ver a Melody, a Iris y a Farres dentro, sentados y sin hablarse.

—Buenos días, —saludó Farres inclinando levemente la cabeza— los estábamos esperando.

Melody todavía miraba a Castiel con desconfianza, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el pelirrojo, quien solo la ignoró.

—Espero que todos acá presentes estemos al tanto del por qué nos hemos reunido, —comenzó Nathaniel acercándose a su silla— necesitaré de toda la ayuda posible durante mi ausencia…

* * *

Mientras, en otro lugar del castillo, Nayla se encontraba caminando con un cubo de agua y paños en las manos por uno de los pasillos del castillo, que al igual que todos, poseían una larga alfombra roja que cubría la piedra pulida del suelo, junto con unos ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz solar, alumbrando alegremente las pinturas diversas de las paredes y algunos tapetes que de allí colgaban. Finalmente, llega a una puerta doble, abriendo lentamente para encontrarse con una capilla que a estas horas estaba vacía. Los vitrales iluminaban el lugar con alegres colores, las bancas de madera oscura estaban haciendo fila ordenadas, mirando hacia el altar, donde se encontraba la estatua de una mujer de cabello corto y mirada amistosa, ataviada con una túnica sin mangas que resaltaba su estilizada figura, dejando al descubierto sus delgados pies. Su mano derecha estaba levemente alzada, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el cielo.

La novicia se acerca con actitud solemne hacia el altar, donde la estatua de una mujer la esperaba. Nayla hace una pequeña reverencia hacia esta, dejando luego el cubo en el suelo para remojar uno de los paños que tenía en el agua limpia.

—A empezar. —se dijo con ánimo.

Nayla busca un banquillo cercano, el cual usa para empezar a limpiar la estatua por la cabeza. El marfil del cual estaba hecha se sentía helado y suave al tacto, pero estaba algo opaco por la suciedad acumulada. Con mucho cuidado, trata de no frotar demasiado fuerte sobre los cabellos, los cuales tenían una forma ondulada y algo picuda en algunas secciones.

—_Me pregunto qué estará pasando con su majestad y Castiel._

Mientras limpiaba, tanteó los pequeños cuernos que adornaban su cabeza, junto con la pequeña corona con puntas que estaba entre estos, de que al mismo tiempo, colgaban en sus extremos dos pedazos de lo que parecía ser género, los cuales ondeaban con elegancia hacia sus tobillos.

—_Hace mucho que no limpiaba la estatua de la diosa, —_pensaba Nayla— _siempre me ha sorprendido poder tocar sus cuernos…_

En ese momento, su mente vuelve de nuevo a Nathaniel y Castiel, quienes asumía que estaban en la reunión que el rey había mencionado. Suspirando suavemente, Nayla comenzaba a sentirse triste, era inevitable que ellos se fueran una vez que dicha reunión acabara…

—_Ojalá pudiera hacer más por ellos…_

Sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza, Nayla pensaba que sentirse así era estúpido, solamente hizo lo que se le ordenó que hiciera y nada más… ¿pero por qué se sentía tan impotente ante este asunto?

Siguiendo con la limpieza de la estatua, la novicia nota como otros novicios llegaban a ayudarla a limpiar el lugar. Unos se aseguraban de que los banquillos estuvieran bien alineados, moviendo los que no lo estaban para crear el orden; otros limpiaban los vitrales del lugar usando escalerillas que eran sujetas por otros; y un grupo pequeño se aseguraba de que los enormes floreros que estaban a un lado tuvieran flores frescas y a pulir los porta-inciensos redondos, cuyas rejillas doradas tenían un poco de ceniza pegada.

Finalmente, Nayla terminó de limpiar la estatua de la diosa, dándole una corta reverencia a modo de despedida; sin embargo, cuando iba a darse la vuelta, capta una suerte de brillo por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo que mirara de nuevo en dirección a la estatua, la cual le pareció que movía sus pequeñas alas, alas parecidas a las de un murciélago.

—_¿La diosa…?_

De repente, los ojos de la diosa brillan tenuemente durante un corto instante, haciendo pensar a la novicia que lo había imaginado…

* * *

—… Y al final, esto es lo acordado. —acotaba Nathaniel desde su silla— Durante mi ausencia, el Chambelán Farrés se hará cargo de los asuntos del reino. Su palabra será la mía.

El chambelán asiente sin evitar sentirse nervioso. Era cierto que en ocasiones, él respondía a nombre de su majestad cuando éste no se encontraba en condiciones normales para hacerlo, como cuando se enfermaba por ejemplo… ahora la cosa era muy distinta, sin saber por cuánto tiempo estará al mando de un reino que lentamente, está volviendo a su antigua gloria… y sin tampoco saber si volvería.

—No se preocupe, chambelán, —lo calmó el rey sonriendo— siempre podrá contar con la general Melody como consejera y mano derecha.

Melody bajaba la cabeza para evitar que los demás vieran su rostro sonrojado, para ella era maravilloso el saber que Nathaniel le tenía tanta confianza depositada…

—Si preguntan por mí, pueden responder lo que usted estime conveniente, chambelán. Solo les pido que todo esté en orden, volveré en cuanto encuentre a mi hermana…

—Pero, su majestad, —lo interrumpió Iris— ¿solo irán los dos?

—¿Alguien más debería venir con nosotros, Iris? —inquirió Castiel.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe sanar heridas? ¿Aliviar el dolor?

—Yo puedo hacer eso, Iris, —dijo Nathaniel— no hay necesidad de que haya un tercero con nosotros…

—Estoy consciente de sus habilidades como paladín de la diosa, su majestad, —habló Iris— pero hay habilidades que están fuera de su alcance, como los hechizos rompe-maldiciones por ejemplo.

—Si alguno de nosotros cayera víctima de una maldición, podríamos ir a un templo a sacarla…

—No es tan fácil, mi rey. Depende también de la maldición lanzada… y hay ocasiones en donde un templo queda demasiado lejos para hacer algo.

Era verdad lo que la Suma Sacerdotisa estaba diciendo. Era cierto que como paladín de la diosa podía lanzar unos cuantos conjuros de sanación de heridas y enfermedades, pero él no era un sanador completo… sin contar con que ese tipo de conjuro agotaba a su invocador.

—¿Entonces debemos llevarnos a algún sanador con nosotros?

—Pensaba que nunca lo pediría. —se animó Iris.

* * *

Nayla se encontraba en su habitación sentada frente de un escritorio simple de madera blanca, sobre el cual se encontraba una serie de libros y pergaminos que usaba para estudiar. A unos pocos metros detrás de ella se encontraba su cama contra la pared, con humildes sábanas blancas cubriendo su colchón, además de una pequeña cómoda blanca a un costado de la puerta. Con una mano, toma un pequeño libro delgado que estaba detrás de una pila de pergaminos, cuya cubierta de cuero negro y desgastado con los años estaba cubierta de polvo. Sacudiendo el polvo con delicadeza, Nayla abre el pequeño libro, encontrándose con una serie de caracteres escrito en sus páginas que no entendía.

—Había olvidado que lo tenía aquí… —susurró cerrando el libro.

De pronto, un sentimiento de melancolía la invade, haciéndola luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—No puedo llorar… le dije que no lloraría… —se repetía reteniendo las lágrimas con sus manos.

—¿Nayla, estás ahí? —se escuchó desde fuera de su cuarto.

Secándose rápidamente las pocas lágrimas que habían caído, Nayla sacude la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su superiora, quien le pide entrar a su habitación.

—Había olvidado lo pequeñas que eran las habitaciones de los novicios, —reía Iris— ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui una…

Nayla ríe nerviosa, no sabía por qué Iris estaba en su cuarto en este momento…

—Nayla, empaca tus cosas, —ordenó Iris— debes irte del templo.

—¿Lady Iris…? —se alarmó Nayla— Pero si limpié bien la estatua de la diosa… estuve entrenando mis hechizos y estudiado lo que me enseñó…

—No te estoy echando, sé que trabajas duro y con agrado.

—¿Y entonces…?

—Te enviaré a una misión importante.

Iris comenzó a explicarle a Nayla, una vez que esta estuvo relativamente calmada del susto, sobre su misión: debía partir para comenzar lo que en el clero se le llamaba "Peregrinaje de Luz", en la cual el novicio enviado de viaje debía cumplir una misión específica mientras aprendía más sobre sus habilidades de sacerdote; la misión, dada por la autoridad regente del clero, podía ser cualquier cosa, desde traer información hasta servir de escolta para alguien.

—¿Usted cree que estoy lista para hacerla? —preguntó Nayla expectante.

—Claro que lo estás, —respondió Iris— aprendes rápido y siempre buscas formas de aplicar lo que sabes, algo muy notable en un novicio.

—Había oído del Peregrinaje de Luz, pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto…

—Este viaje que harás no debes tomarlo a la ligera; si bien irás por diversos lugares, debes mantenerte firme y no fallar en tu tarea.

—¿Mi tarea? ¿Cuál?

—Tu tarea para el peregrinaje será la siguiente: tendrás que asegurarte de que nuestro rey y Castiel sigan con vida, como también ayudar a encontrar a Lady Amber.

Nayla se sorprende al escuchar lo que Iris le estaba diciendo… para convencerse de que había escuchado bien, se pellizca una mano, haciendo reír a su superiora.

—Es cierto lo que estoy diciendo, además eres la única que sabe de la maldición del rey y del trato con Castiel… aunque no de forma muy apropiada.

—Lamento haber espiado esa conversación que tuvo con Lady Melody. —se disculpó avergonzada al recordar que al ir a su habitación a entregar unos informes, la encontró hablando con la general y escuchó sobre el asunto con Castiel, siendo sorprendida por Iris cuando abrió la puerta, haciéndola caer al suelo porque estaba con una oreja pegada contra la puerta.

—Lo importante es que empaques solo lo necesario para ello…

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo en las montañas que adornaban el horizonte, la actividad dentro del castillo estaba bajando, muchos de la servidumbre estaba preparando sus cosas para ir a dormir, y los centinelas estaban haciendo turnos de vigilancia por las torres del castillo. Cerca de los jardines del castillo, dos guardias estaban de pie junto a unas mimosas que se hallaban cerca.

—¿Tenemos que esperar mucho más? —se quejó uno de ellos en un tono nasal molesto.

—A mí no me importaría esperar más tiempo, —rio el segundo— hace tiempo que no olía las flores… se me hace agradable.

—¿Te divierte verme así, Castiel?

—No tiene ni idea, "su majestad…"

—Lamento la demora…

Los dos miran a un costado para encontrarse con Nayla, quien esta vez traía puesta una túnica de mangas largas y anchas de color crema con dos gruesas líneas naranjas bordadas en sus costados, cuyo largo cubría levemente sus rodillas y estaba ceñida a su cuerpo gracias a una faja de cuero marrón claro, del mismo color que sus botines.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? —preguntó Castiel.

—Iré con ustedes.

—No puedes hablar en serio…

—Ya, no tenemos más tiempo que perder. —interrumpió Nathaniel molesto— Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

Una vez que empezaron a caminar, Nathaniel recuerda la reunión, donde Iris propuso que uno de sus sacerdotes fuera con ellos. Recordaba que a Castiel no le importaba en absoluto que un sanador fuera con ellos, siempre y cuando no lo molestara mucho. Finalmente convencido del plan de Iris, ella misma recomendó a Nayla, por estar al tanto y por ser alguien capaz…

—_Solo espero que podamos lograrlo…_

—Ahora, novicia, —decía Castiel a unos pasos lejos de Nathaniel— devuélvemela.

Nayla reacciona, sacándose la cadena del cuello para entregarla lentamente a Castiel, quien parecía muy satisfecho de tener la medalla del ónix en su posesión, y sin perder mucho tiempo, se la pone en el cuello.

—_¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?! —_le gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza, haciéndolo perder el balance por un momento.

—_Oye, oye, no me grites, —_respondió Castiel en su mente— _esta novicia no me iba a dejar tenerte a menos que aceptara su trato…_

—_Estuve demasiado tiempo entre luces y bendiciones para mi propio bien… _

—_Sé cómo es estar prisionero y sin moverte._

—_Mis ataduras son peores que las tuyas, que sólo fueron físicas, ¿tienes idea de lo que es estarle susurrando a esta novicia que me llevara a ti por un año? ¡Un año donde con suerte pude alimentarme de ella sin debilitarme al mismo tiempo…_

—_Los sacerdotes siempre andan expuestos a las bendiciones y demás, Demonio, e imagino que debe tener una voluntad muy fuerte si pudo aguantarte por ese tiempo._

—_Bah, ya no importa… ahora tienes que cumplir esa promesa que me hiciste, ¿recuerdas?_

—_Lo sé, en cuanto termine con estos imbéciles, podré encontrar la forma de liberarte…_

—¿Castiel? —lo interrumpió Nayla— ¿estás bien?

—Sí… —le respondió el pelirrojo secamente.

La novicia asiente despacio, y cuando iba a adelantarse para ir junto a Nathaniel, Castiel la toma de un brazo.

—A propósito… —comenzó, sintiendo que las palabras no salían— eh… gracias…

Nayla sonríe anchamente al escuchar ese agradecimiento, respondiéndole con un alegre "de nada" para adelantarse.

—Nayla, ¿sabes dónde podemos encontrar a un herrero? —preguntó Nathaniel— no pude traerme mi espada, ya que sería más reconocible si la llevo, y traería más atención de la debida… y esta espada que ando trayendo es muy frágil.

—Recuerdo que un amigo mío tenía una herrería, —respondió Nayla— esperemos que todavía esté, podría ayudarnos...

Mientras tanto, detrás de ellos…

—_Veo que volviste a ese color tuyo, —_dijo la voz que Castiel reconocía como la de "Demonio"— _esa chica te trajo el tinte, ¿no?_

—_¿Y eso qué?_

—_También pude ver que sanó algunas heridas tuyas, te dio algo de comida buena mientras estuviste encadenado en esa celda, y me mantuvo a salvo… ya veo por qué le diste ese patético "gracias" como si fueras un adolescente enamorado._

—_El exceso de bendiciones y energía sagrada te afectó el juicio, Demonio…_


End file.
